Losing Bikky
by monkey-fairy
Summary: Everything was going perfect, Ryo, Dee, and Bikky were finally a family. But what happens when Bikky's mom shows up and wants him back? Will their family tear apart? Chapter 6 up! Complete
1. Unexpected Visit

Hey people I'm back! Well…sort of. I haven't written a story in about…8 months…or so. But this is my first of many FAKE fics. I'm REALLY addicted to the series. I love it!

This story is set after post-series…so Ryo and Dee are living together and married. They would be in real life if that crazy fool for a president would let them.mutters

Disclaimer: I wish that I had the talent to create something like FAKE ….but sadly…I'm really not that good. Feels despondent

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the cozy spring season of Ryo's apartment. The sound of bird's singing gracefully outside woke the sleeping beauty of the black haired cop. Dee opened his eyes, admiring the gorgeous man beside him. He yawned and stretched smiling at the sun. Usually Dee never felt so…happy in the mornings. Nothing happened the night before, he just felt so…peachy.

He reached out his hand to stroke Ryo's soft cheek. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, like an innocent child. Finally his lover's eyes parted and he smiled.

"Good morning, Dee." Ryo bent over and lightly kissed his cheek and then slowly got out of bed, but only to sit down once again. He looked at the clock only to turn to Dee in surprise!

"Dee! Are you insane!? It's 10:35! We had to be at work 5 minutes ago!" Ryo ran to the closet to frantically search for a suit that didn't need dry cleaning.

"Ryo! Don't worry, today's Sunday. We don't have work today." Dee laughed at his partner who peeked out of the closet at him.

"Oh. Um, I knew that." He started to hang the clothes back up as he scratched his head. He then fell back onto the bed and sighed. Dee took this chance and pinned Ryo down. Surprisingly, Ryo smiled.

"Is this your new hobby now? Pinning me down?"

"Maybe…or maybe it's your new hobby to get pinned down." Dee said while stroking Ryo's tan hair.

"Maybe is it Dee, maybe it is." They both went into a passionate kiss and never wanted it to end.

Around lunch time

The family of three was joined together at lunch time. Well, sort of. Dee and Ryo were at the table eating roast beef sandwiches while Bikky was on the couch watching TV.

"Bikky you are doing your homework right?" Bikky heard Ryo yell through the other room.

"Ya, ya I am."

"Good. I really don't want your grades lowering. Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

Bikky snickered. "Of course I'm sure! I'd never eat something that Dee made! I'd be sure to be in the hospital for food poisoning!" Bikky laughed, proud of his own joke.

In the other room Ryo was trying to hold Dee down from murdering Bikky.

"Man that kid sure likes to piss me off! I wouldn't normally ask you this, but can you please get off me so I can wring his neck??" Ryo tightened his hold on Dee.

"Dee! Not that I like sitting here on your back, but get a hold of yourself. I know that you love Bikky, after all, he is family." Dee pouted his face, in some ways he hated Bikky. But in others, he loved him to the bottom of his heart. He'd do anything for that kid.

Ding- ding-ding-dong! The doorbell rang, but it sounded broken.

Bikky walked into the kitchen, ignoring the sight of Ryo sitting on Dee.

"Ryo, you really have to get that thing fixed."

"Ya, I know. But it does have a nice tune to it." Ryo got off of Dee to answer the door.

But when he opened it, there was a woman with amazingly beautiful blonde hair, and what looked like, the softest pale skin he'd ever seen. Ryo had trouble speaking.

"Um, yes? May I help you?" She swallowed and looked into Ryo's eyes.

"Does Bikky Goldman live here?" She spoke quietly.

"Yes, he does, but who-"She cut him off.

"Then you're his father right? Can I see him? Please?" She started to form tears in her fragile blue eyes.

"Um, yes sure." Ryo had confusion in his face as he turned around, "Bikky! Can you come here a sec.?"

Bikky came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He was about to speak, but nothing came out. Finally he edged closer to the door, and once he saw the face closer up a huge smile came upon him.

"Mom!!!!!" Bikky ran to the woman and they both came into a huge embrace.

"Yes Bikky it's me!" She fell into sobs as she held her son tight.

Dee came into the room, "Ryo? What's going on?" Ryo didn't answer, but only stared at Dee with his eyes wide. He looked like he was also going to cry, but not of happiness. He wanted to cry tears of anguish, wishing he never answered that door.

Dee understood and gave Ryo a hug and looked at the mother and son. He knew what was going to happen, he closed his eyes, maybe this was a just a bad dream, a nightmare. He opened his eyes, it was all real.

Bikky was going to be taken from them.

Well? How do you think? I'm going to try to finish this between my winter break. Please review!! Should I write what happens?? Sorry this is so short! I will make the next chapter longer!!


	2. Judgment Day

Sorry I didn't update until now. I was over at my friend's house for x-mas and until Tuesday, and so I got up this morning, took a shower and here I am!

Happy Christmas, Hanukah, and kwanza to everyone!! Oh! And a happy new year!! This year went REALLY fast, and I discovered A LOT about myself…never mind!!-

Now I'll shut my fat mouth and I'll get on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE!!

Chapter 2 of Losing Bikky

Ryo invited the mom inside and they all sat on the couch. It was silent for a couple minutes. Ryo didn't know what to say. But apparently, the mom did.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you, my name is Leigh Goldman, and yes, I am Bikky's mother." Her eyes were kind, but deceiving. Ryo had so many questions, but when he was going to say something, nothing came out. It was like he couldn't breathe.

Dee came into the room and gave everyone coffee, except Bikky of course. He wasn't afraid to ask anything.

"Now Leigh, what happened? Didn't everyone think that you were dead? Where did you go?" Dee questioned. Leigh looked very uncomfortable, she just held Bikky's hand tighter.

"I pretended that I was dead, yes. Bikky's father was always taking drugs, and whenever he was home, he would beat me. I couldn't take it! I knew that he loved Bikky, so I left. I didn't have enough money to take Bikky with me, so I wrote a suicide note, and left." She paused and looked down at her son, "I missed my son so much. But I went to college, and now I am a pediatrician. When I heard that my husband had died, I was so happy. I'm sorry Ryo, but I want my son back." She pierced her eyes into Ryo's.

Ryo knew that she had the right to take him away, she was his mother. But he didn't want to let go. Dee was about to go ballistic.

"Ok lady, you said that you didn't have enough money to take Bikky with you, then how the hell did you afford college?"

"I borrowed money from my parents." She gave Dee a huge glare.

"Then couldn't you have taken Bikky with you and borrowed money to take care of him?" Dee was starting to hate Leigh; he wished that she had really died.

"Then I couldn't have gone to college to keep taking care of him! I can't borrow forever!" She yelled at the cop.

Ryo wanted this to stop. "Hold it!" Dee and Leigh stopped fighting. "Instead of trying to decide who's right, and what should have happened, let's just have Bikky decide, he is the one that's in the middle." They all looked at the blonde haired boy. He looked as if he was going to cry again. He wanted to be with his mom, but loved Ryo and Dee.

"I have an idea. Let me have Bikky for a day, and we'll see who he wants to be with." Leigh stated.

Soon after Bikky was packed for the overnighter and left out the door. He gave a one last look at Ryo, and smiled. Ryo smiled back and waved.

"Bitch!! How can she do this! She could have jus reported Dick Goldman to the police and lived happily with Bikky. But nooooo. She had to take the coward way out." Dee sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. He was so pissed.

"Dee, I agree with you. But all she wants is her son back!"

"Ryo! You're just going to let him go? After all we've been through as a family!?" Ryo sat down next to him and held his hand.

"I don't know what to do, or what I should do. Dee, I don't want him to go, I love him, he's my son." Ryo hugged his partner.

"I love him too." Dee returned the hug, kissing the man on the head, praying that it would be okay.

At Leigh's apartment

Bikky looked around in his mother's home, and it was, messy. Boxes were everywhere, and there were beer bottles and garbage devouring the home. It smelled awful too.

"I know it's a bit messy, but we can clean up together. Ah, here we are. This is your room." She wiped some sweat off from her forehead.

Bikky walked in and looked around, it was nice. Much better than the rest of the apartment, it looked like she had never even set foot in here. Everything was white, and very clean. There was even a nice looking bed there, it looked so comfy.

"Thanks mom." Bikky gave her a hug and sat down on the bed. It WAS comfy. Leigh went into the kitchen.

"It's not the same though, but, she's my mom." Bikky whispered to himself.

He rolled over, thoughts were overwhelming his mind. _Why did she have to leave, why'd she leave me! And she lied; she lied to all of us, just so she could have a stupid career. What am I thinking!? She's my mom! I have to love her; she's going to want me to pick her. But what about Ryo and Dee? They are my dads! They love me too. I love them also, and Ryo will love me whoever I choose. God dammit! Why is this so fucking hard?_

Later that night-

Bikky and Leigh both sat down at the table and had pasta for dinner, they laughed, they talked and had a great time. Leigh also had a lot of questions to ask Bikky.

"So what do Ryo and Dee do for a living?" Bikky finished slurping his pasta to answer.

"They are both cops, well, detectives. That's how I met them." Leigh went to conclusions.

"You got into trouble?"

"No! They were handling Dad's case, I was there for questioning. Ryo knew I had nowhere to go, so he adopted me." He smiled, avoiding Leigh's eyes.

"Is he nice to you? Were they ever mean to you?" Leigh wanted to know everything, even secrets that they had locked away.

"Ryo and Dee are ALWAYS nice to me; they only get mad when I get into trouble."

"Did they hit you?" Bikky was getting annoyed.

"Of course not! They wouldn't even think of doing that!!" Bikky was starting to feel very insecure around her. But she kept asking.

"So, do they live together…as a couple?" She raised her eyebrow as she talked to her son.

"Well ya. Do you have a problem with them as a couple?"

"Oh no! I'm just wondering." Actually she did have a problem with it. She was raised as a catholic and was taught that loving your same sex was a sin, wrong. She didn't want Bikky to be raised with them, he could turn gay.

"Bikky, are you ok with their relationship?"

"Ya, of course I am. What's wrong about them being gay?" Bikky's pasta was almost gone, but still had to work on the salad.

"Well, I don't want my only son to be gay." Bikky almost coughed up his bite of pasta up his nose.

"Ha!! Are you kidding me! I'm not gay! I like a girl!"

"Oh who!" The blonde started to blush.

"Well…her name is Carol. We are best friends, she's always coming over, and she also looks to Ryo as a father." Leigh knew that somehow she had to make Bikky love her, more that Ryo and Dee.

So she played games, watched T.V., and looked at the stars with Bikky. But once she won, she'd put her son to work, she wanted him to grow up knowing how to fix everything. By the time Bikky went to bed, he was very happy, and he knew who he was going to pick.

Ryo turned off all the lights and crawled into bed with Dee. Tomorrow was judgment day, and he was worried as hell. Dee was worried too, even though he and Bikky always would fight and beat each other up; he loved Bikky like a son. Dee could see right through his husband, so he wrapped his arm around Ryo's waist and squeezed lightly.

"Don't worry babe. There is no way that Bikky could choose that witch. She could never be a good parent like you." Ryo sighed.

"Thanks Dee, but, Leigh's his mother, why wouldn't he choose her."

"Because we are his father." Ryo turned to Dee and kissed him.

"I love you Dee, Good-night." The black-haired man nodded and they both snuggled underneath the covers.

At 11o'clock, there was a knock at Ryo's apartment. Ryo stomach flipped up-side down. There was a 70 chance that he'd lose his son.

"Here we go. Are we ready for this?" Dee pecked his cheek.

"Let's get this damn thing over with." Ryo nodded and opened the door. Bikky automatically gave Ryo a hug.

"Hi Bikky! We missed you last night!" Ryo was overjoyed to see Bikky again. Dee had to make a comment like always.

"Ya, I missed all the usual racket you make." Dee laughed at himself and Bikky gave him a glare, but ran over to hug him too. Ryo invited Leigh in.

"Hello Leigh, how are you?" She handed him her coat and smiled innocently.

"Hello Ryo, I'm excellent thank you." She was very confident that she was going to win this, after all the laughter with Bikky, how could she not? Ryo hated being so nice, for once he really wanted kick her out of his apartment.

"Would you like some coffee, Leigh?" Dee tried so hard not to also kick her out. _Bitch, bitch, bitch._

"No thank you, I took Bikky to Starbucks this morning, so I already had some." She sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. "Can we get this show on the road, please?"

"Um, yes. Bikky? Are you ready?" Ryo asked quietly, his voice turning hoarse. Dee stirred Bikky between Ryo and Leigh, and then put his arm around Ryo's shoulder.

Bikky looked from Leigh to his fathers. He knew who he was going to pick, but it was hard to know the other one would be sad.

"Okay, I'm ready. Mom, I love you, and I always will, I don't care about the past, I'm just so glad that you're alive. I had a lot of fun being with you." He looked towards Dee and Ryo, "You guys have always been there for me, and I love you too. You're always so nice and fun to be with also, you guys were like the father that I never had. I mean, even though I had a dad, he was never home, and never loving." He sighed and looked at his feet. His heart was racing.

"But I'm going to have to pick…" He stopped and walked toward Leigh, he held her hand. "…Ryo and Dee. I'm sorry mom."

"YES!!!" Dee yelled and jumped in the air, but realized how hard it was for Leigh. "Oh, I mean, yay." Ryo fell to his knees, it was over, he won.

Leigh took her hand from him and stood up to glare at him. "Fine. If you want to stay with these gay freaks, so be it. You'll regret not wanting to live with your own mother!" She ran out the door and slammed it as hard as she could.

Bikky took a deep breathe and then gave Ryo a huge hug. When he saw his, he was shocked to see that tears were running down his Dad's cheeks.

"Ryo…" Bikky whispered.

"Bikky, I love you. I was so worried that you would want to live with your mother, but I am just so happy that I get to keep you." Dee bent down to join the hug too.

"I am so glad you picked us. I feel like crying too!" Bikky raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I don't, no offence, but I really hate your mom." All Bikky did was smile, he could go back to living his normal life, the one he loved.

Ryo stood back up and asked Bikky the biggest question on his mind, "Bikky, why did you choose us?"

"Because I didn't think that she could be trusted, she lied before, who knows if she would lie again. Plus, I just want to be with you guys. I don't want to get used to living another life. The only thing I would be regretting is why I didn't pick you. Let's just forget it for now." Ryo nodded.

"Want to go grab some pizza?" Ryo asked, knowing Bikky didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"You bet!!" Exclaimed Bikky and Dee at the same time. Ryo laughed and went to go grab his keys in the kitchen. Dee followed him.

"I told you it was going to be okay." Ryo smiled at Dee and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I should listen to you more often." They're lips touched lightly, but only to turn into a fiery kiss.

Ding-dong! The kiss stopped, "Is she back?" Ryo asked Dee silently.

"I don't know, but she better not be."

"I got it!" Bikky yelled to the other room. He opened the door slowly, kind of hoping his mom wasn't back, but only to find Carol peek her head in.

"Hiya!" Ryo and Dee heard, and took a breath of relief. Ryo walked out and hugged her, "Hi Carol! Want to have some pizza with us?"

"Sure!" She smiled.

"We have A LOT to tell you!" Bikky taking her hand while he walked out the door.

"But only when we get there, I am starving!" Dee stomach growled.

"You're always starving!" Bikky laughed.

"And you're point?" Dee flicked his son in the head. Ryo took Dee's hand and held it tight.

Wow…I'm done. That took me all day!!! Especially since I had a writer's block, that's why everything was so bad!!! I'm sorry!! Tell me if it was ok! Oh! I also tried to make this longer… Thanks for reading!


	3. The law takes charge

I'm SOOOO Sorry for not updating!! First, my internet completely broke!! I was sooo sad!! Then I had tests all week that would determine my final grades for the semester…blah blah blah…

Oh! One more thing!! That last chapter was supposed to be the end…but I got reviews of people who thought there was going to be more…so now I am going to write more. It actually broke my writer's block, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

On with the story

Disclaimer: Why would you even think that I owned FAKE? (Except Bikky's mom)

Chapter 3 of Losing Bikky

Bikky's life went back to normal, fights with Dee, his crush on Carol, and interesting talks with Ryo. But he wondered how different life would have been if he chose Leigh, his very own, biological mother. _Now way could it have been the same. _He had so much fun with his current family; the ones he knew would always give unconditional love.

Carol now knew about Leigh, and she also didn't like it.

"She was nice, but, there was something about her…I can't explain it." Bikky told Carol when they were back at the apartment. His dad's were out buying groceries for dinner.

"Even though I've never seen or met her, I have a feeling that…she can't be trusted again." The blonde girl was struggling to say what she wanted, "I mean…"

"What would you have done if I did choose her?" Bikky whispered, half hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"I'd support you, it's your decision." Her hand was inching toward his.

"Would you trust Ryo and Dee or Leigh better?" Bikky was trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'd of course trust Dee and Ryo more, they are like, my best friends too. If you went with Leigh, I'd really have no reason to visit them." Her hand reached Bikky's, once it did, he looked up at her.

Bikky smiled, his hand closed around hers, and then held his breathe, he didn't know what to do or what to say. Carol saw the blush in his soft skin, and she slowly leaned her head to his, Bikky did the same, coming closer and closer. Their lips touched, and the couple closed their eyes. Bikky's thoughts had been full of questions about another kiss with Carol, but he'd never thought of when it'd happen.

Carol suddenly pulled away, and put her hands in her lap. Bikky was shocked, _did I do something wrong? _

"Dee and Ryo are back." She laughed about Ryo's shocked reaction if he caught them. The 13- year old was so relived.

"You have great hearing skills, I guess that's just one tiny reason I love you so much." Bikky blushed and avoided Carol's reaction as he heard footsteps outside the door.

"Bikky…" The door opened with two men full of bags of food.

"Man, I was worried that you lost the key! I can barely hold these bags any longer." Dee complained as he power walked into the kitchen. Ryo sighed, and then saw his son and Carol.

"Hey Bikky, Hello Carol, would you like to stay for dinner? We're having hamburgers." Ryo gave her a smile, he loved Carol, she was like the daughter he never would have, and she knew that she could tell Ryo everything.

"Oh I would love to! Thank you! Are you sure that it'd be okay with Dee?" She asked him while getting up to take one of the bags.

"He wouldn't mind at all, he loves it when you're around." Ryo nodded as they walked into the kitchen, Bikky followed them, wishing they didn't come home for at least a couple minutes more.

As they came into the kitchen Dee was putting away the milk, and then looked up to see Carol, "Hi Carol! I didn't even notice you were here! Would you like to stay for dinner? I'll be using my expertise chef skills to cook you a nice, juicy steak." Dee bragged, putting more food away.

Ryo looked down at the girl, "I told you he wouldn't mind." Carol giggled, as Bikky poked the cop in the head.

"You big liar! We're having hamburgers you weirdo!" Dee poked the kid back and looked towards Ryo.

"Darling! You completely ruined my joke!" Ryo laughed at the fool he was married too, they all laughed, it was the perfect moment, no family could have been as happy as they were.

"Ring Ring!!" Ryo tried to control his laughter as he answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Mclean you better get your butt and Laytner's as well, down here pronto." It was the chief, "Yes sir, we'll be there right away." Ryo hung up the phone.

"Dee, we're up." Ryo's face was serious, Dee's went into disappointment.

"Aw man, it was our day off too." Dee grumbled as he grabbed his coat.

"Bikky, if this takes long, go ahead and heat up leftovers or some TV. dinners, we can post pone the hamburgers for another night. I'm sorry guys." Ryo apologized while heading out the door.

"There goes a perfect evening." Bikky slumped into a chair.

Dee and Ryo walked into Precinct 27 with some hellos to the guys and then walked into the chief's office.

"You rang?" Dee asked.

"Yes I did, I had a complaint about you two." The chief stated while looking at some paperwork.

"A complaint? About what?" Ryo wondered, while walking towards the Chief's desk.

"A woman named Leigh Goldman. I heard that you two won't give her back her son?"

"What? We would only if Bikky wanted to, but he chose us, the bitch lost. You can tell her that she should just give it up." Dee remarked. Ryo put his arm around Dee's waist.

"Laytner, that's not how the law works. If the original parent comes back, you have to give up the kid. Look it up, it's true." They both were completely shocked.

"Chief, no! The law can't do that! He's my son!" Ryo argued back, slamming his hand on the desk. Dee was speechless, he had so much anger, he felt like the world was ending, Bikky was going away? He couldn't see him again?

"But he's HER son, she wants him back, get over it! And get out of my office!" Dee knew Ryo would break down, he was going to as well, he grabbed Ryo's hand and pulled him out of the office.

Dee looked his love in the eyes, "Don't worry, she's not getting our son, I won't let her even touch a hair on his head." Dee pecked his forehead and they both walked briskly out of the building and into the car.

Ryo couldn't take it; the tears were blocking his vision, and then slowly fell down his cheek. Dee didn't start the car, but only held Ryo in his arms, he didn't notice till now how much he loved Bikky, how much he couldn't let him go.

"Let's not tell Bikky yet, not until tomorrow, when we have the courage, it would be too much for us, for him." Dee whispered, feeling Ryo nod. Dee closed his eyes and kissed the top of his lover's head. Ryo felt water fall into his hair, Dee was crying.

Once they got home, they acted normal, as if it was a false alarm. Carol went home and they all went to sleep, except for Dee. He made sure Ryo was asleep before getting out of bed; he silently exited of the door and entered Bikky's room. He sighed as he sat next to Bikky's bed, and then made sure his son was completely asleep also.

"I don't want to lose you. Even from the start, I never wanted you to go away. We fight a lot, but probably because we kind of look towards each other as brothers." Dee made sure he was still asleep and continued, "Bikky, we didn't have a false alarm today, we found out that you…have to go with Leigh. As much we protest, yell and cry about it, it's the law."

Bikky shifted slightly in his sleep, and mumbled something about blue geese. Dee quietly laughed, and in turn, bit his lip. Tonight had been the only time he cried in years, it was a horrible feeling. He felt water fall to his lap, he couldn't keep it in.

"Bikky," Dee wiped the tears from his cheek, "I'm not letting you leave, we all are going to be happy in the end. Nothing will come in our way." The older man got up and kissed the boy's forehead, and tiptoed out the room. But what he didn't know was that Bikky was awake the whole time, and silent tears fell to his pillow.

Dee saw Ryo waiting outside the room; Ryo watched as tears slid down Dee's face and stepped to give him a huge hug. Dee couldn't help but sob as he buried his face into Ryo's shoulder, "I'm crying too much." He managed to say.

"No, the world is just being too wicked." Dee looked into the blonde's face and smiled, giving a small laugh, Ryo pulled his head down into a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Dee held him tighter, turning the kiss more passionate.

They both stopped, knowing that the couldn't do anything outside Bikky's door, so the couple walked into their own room, but only to fall back onto the bed with each other's love waiting to be shared.

Morning came with no sunshine, just darkness, as Ryo woke from Dee's embrace; he wanted to go back to sleep, to avoid the day that was destined to come. He heard Dee grumble and the grip around his stomach tightened.

"You're awake?" Dee whispered, his hand tickling Ryo's bare chest. Instead of answering, Ryo turned in the embrace to face his love, but then suddenly sat up and he was frantically looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" Dee questioned, wondering if something was there. Ryo fell back into his spot, and looked into Dee's deep green eyes.

"Didn't we have to study all the laws in the Police Academy? Wouldn't we know them all?" Dee's eyes widened, knowing what Ryo was trying to say. Both knowing what to do, quickly got out of bed, stumbled while hurrying on some clothes and ran out the door. Bikky was heating up some toast when both parents dashed to the door.

"Wha…"

"Got to get to work!" Ryo managed to say before the door slammed shut.

"Okay…but I thought they didn't have work today…" Bikky murmured under his breathe. He inched his burning toast towards the butter and jam when a knock was heard at the door.

"Who the hell…" He grumbled as he pulled open the door.

"Hello Bikky." The toast dropped to the floor.

Ha!! Cliffhanger!! Sorry people! I think all of you can guess who's at the door. Don't forget that little button down there!!!!


	4. Guns and persuasion

Thank you sooooooo much for the reviews!!!! You guys make me REALLY REALLY happy!! THANK YOU!! Gosh, I cannot express how much I love you guys in words. I'm glad a lot of you like my story! Now let's see what happens next!

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE people!! (Except Leigh)

Chapter 4 of Losing Bikky

Papers were flying everywhere when Dee and Ryo ran through Precinct 27.

"Hey! Watch where you're running Maclean! You too, Laytner!" People all over managed to say as the men flew past them, but neither even bothered to stop to apologize.

"CHIEF!!" Ryo and Dee yelled at the same time when they both were in the office, both were scrambling for breathe.

"What?! Don't you guys ha-" The chief started to say when Dee cut him off.

"You LIAR!" Dee argued, slamming both hands on the Chief's desk, he looked shocked at the man's actions.

"What are you talking about Laytner!?!?" The Chief snapped, standing up in his chair.

"You told us that it was the law to give Bikky back to his original mother, but it's NOT, and you know it!! Why'd you lie?" Ryo hissed, standing his ground. The chief sighed and sat down in his chair quietly, he looked at the detectives with soft eyes.

"You're right, I did lie," His eyes told them not to interrupt, "Leigh Goldman came in and told me on how she couldn't have ownership of Bikky, and I told her that if he didn't want to go back to her, she couldn't have him." His eyes were staring out the window as he continued.

"But…she then said that she would pay me to tell you two that it was the law. It was a horrible thing, I admit, but my wife is in the hospital, and I need to pay for the bill, I am deeply sorry, I was selfish." The Chief looked back at the couple, whom were in complete shock.

"But…but…you scared us. Then we can keep Bikky?" The Chief nodded.

"Be warned though, that woman isn't safe, I think she'll do just about anything to get her son back. Your mission is to find her and arrest her, jail's about to be her new best friend." Ryo couldn't believe it, he could live peacefully again with his family, everything was going to be okay. His thoughts went back to Leigh.

"Dee! We have no time to talk! We have to protect Bikky!! Let's go!" Ryo grabbed Dee's hand and pulled him out of the office.

Bikky's eyes were of pure shock, there standing there was a smiling lady with light blonde hair.

"M...Mom!! What are you doing here!?" He stuttered, but then remembered what Dee said last night, he had to leave.

"Well, did Dee or Ryo tell you what I would be coming for?" She chuckled, picking up her son's toast and throwing it away in the garbage can.

Bikky walked behind her, and sat on the couch, he hesitated, should he say yes?

"No, they didn't, why?" He asked her, wondering how she would tell him that he had to go. Leigh sighed deeply and sat down next to him on the couch and looked him in the eyes.

"They have decided that they want you to leave with me, they want to give you up." She taunted, tickling his chin with her long nails, but Bikky swat them away and stood up away from her.

"No they didn't! They wouldn't!" He shouted, but Leigh just closed her eyes.

"Where are they now, where are Dee and Ryo?" She asked him softly, smiling ever so innocently.

"They are at work; they just left before you came." Bikky hesitated, wondering where she was going with this. She giggled, looking up at him with her blue eyes.

"They didn't want to be here when you would hear the news; they didn't have the courage to be here." Leigh snickered; she started to look at her nails more closely. Bikky didn't want to believe her, but it all made sense, all the pieces slowly started to fit.

"No!!! I heard Dee last night! He was crying, sobbing that he didn't want me to leave!" Bikky whispered, his voice was going hoarse. Leigh moved closer to him, and shook her head.

"Did you know that cops are trained in acting? They are so when they have to go undercover as a spy, they can be any character that they have to be. He was just acting Bikky, are you that gullible, my son?" She acted out, with the softest eyes and voice she could manage, she also giggled a little.

Bikky couldn't believe that all of this was happening, it was going too fast, he couldn't keep up with the shock that overcame him. His eyes were filling with water as he backed away from Leigh. She saw his fear and knew it wouldn't be easy to gain his trust; she had to take a different approach. So she backed away and sat back down on the couch.

"Sweety, are you really that comfortable living with these…homosexuals?" Bikky was really getting fired up now.

"First of all, I am comfortable, and second only Ryo is gay, Dee is bi."

"Have you ever walked in on them yet? You do realize that two…men are kissing and doing other things?" Leigh lectured, she hated people who were gay, or even liked the same gender for all that mattered.

"Of course I know, I'm always walking in on them making out." Bikky answered, getting angrier as Leigh made a face at the thought.

"Don't you get tired of it!? Doesn't it bother you that they'd always like guys??"

"No!!!! It doesn't!!!!!!!" Bikky shouted, not caring how loud.

"Then you know that they'd also go after little boys' right? Like you?" She noted, smiling at Bikky, who now had a single tear run down his face.

"What the hell are you saying!?!! Why would my own mother want to ask me this!? Why do you want me back so much!?!?!! My dads' would NEVER touch me!! Stop it!" He yelled, wiping away the tear with his sleeve. Leigh got up and hugged him, Bikky didn't move, he didn't dare to.

"I want you back because I love you. I missed you all these years, it's been so hard for me, I'd cry every night because I knew that my son was so far away. Please Bikky, I love you so much." Leigh started to cry into his shirt, but there was another sound other than her crying, footsteps. _Ryo! Dee!! _ Leigh heard them too and sped her head around.

"Crap." She spoke under her breathe. She then took Bikky's hand and ran into his room and locked the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Bikky got his hand and ran to get out of the room, but Leigh was quicker and pulled his waist to sit next to her on the bed.

"Be quiet NOW." Leigh hissed at him. They both heard the door open and running footsteps inside.

"BIKKY!!!" Ryo shouted throughout the apartment.

"Damn, could she have gotten him already?"

"Let's check his room, or around the house." Ryo suggested, so both detectives searched one room after another, but when they tried Bikky's it was locked.

"Bikky! Open up!" Dee yelled into the room.

Leigh had her hand over her son's mouth; she could feel tears struggling over her hand.

"I want you to tell them that you want to go with me or they'll die." Leigh whispered showing him her gun. He nodded, so she let him go, and he slowly opened up the door, getting hugs from Ryo and Dee.

"Oh my god, we were so worried!! God, I'm going to die 20 years earlier now." Ryo wept, squeezing Bikky, Dee bent down to his face, and to see him crying.

"Don't scare us so much Bik, why are you crying?" Dee comforted, Ryo let him go to look at his face, and his look also questioned him.

"I…I…I want to go with Leigh!!" Bikky was now full on sobbing, he backed away from his shocked parent's.

"Bikky, is this true? Is this what you really want??" Ryo asked him solemnly, he thought everything was going to be okay, but, it wasn't. Dee couldn't even speak, he was so pissed, but then again, he was terribly miserable. Bikky had an idea though; he wasn't going to go with this nut case that easily.

""Y…Yes, I…I…" He couldn't even finish his sentence because he was trying to figure out everything. But Ryo and Dee somehow knew that something happened to make him change his mind so suddenly, so both cops came closer to Bikky, mentally asking him why. Ryo wiped the tears off his face and then held his hands, "Bikky? Are you okay?" Ryo asked quietly.

Bikky couldn't answer, he didn't want to talk, but he knew he HAD to warn them. His hands shook as he pointed over to his room.

"S…she has…a gun." Bikky's voice cracked from being so scared, what if his parent's left him? What if it would be his entire fault? When Dee and Ryo inched across the wall towards his room, Bikky desperately grabbed Ryo's hand; the cop looked down at him and recognized those eyes of fear.

"Dad, be careful, please?" Bikky whispered holding his hand tighter. Ryo nodded, realizing he called him dad; he quickly bent down and kissed his son's head. Ryo went back into position and both cops came closer to the door. Bikky's quietly hid behind the couch, praying all he could that his dad's would be okay, he wished and wished. _Please…_

"FREEZE!!" Bikky heard Dee shout, and then another sound, a dreadful noise he never wanted to hear…

_BAM. _"Dee!!!" Ryo screamed, rushing to his side. Bikky didn't breathe, his heart stopped, was Dee shot? He looked over the couch to see Dee's eyes closed, and a pool of blood surrounding him. _No, this can't be happening, DEE!!!!!!!!!! _

He also noticed his mother standing above Ryo with the gun at his head.

"Throw the gun to the other side of the room or else you're gone with your bi freak." Leigh commanded, putting her hand on his neck, just waiting to twist it. Ryo did what he was told and threw the gun went to the other side of the room, it hit the wall with a loud bang, then Leigh turned his face to face hers.

"Now Ryo, when I said that I wanted Bikky back, I meant it. He even told you that he wants to go back with me, because he knows that you don't love him." She snarled, and then slapped his face, a red handprint held all the wrath and anger against him, but Ryo just looked at her. He was afraid for Bikky; would she be this evil to him if he did something bad? Half of his other thoughts were of Dee. _Hold on a little bit longer Dee, don't go, hang on for us. _

Bikky was terrified, he was going to lose the people he knew loved him, but then, there was the gun on the floor, just a couple feet away. _Should I…shoot my mom? Or…she wouldn't shoot me; she wouldn't kill her own son. I've got to!! For the only parents that I could never lose!! _

He suddenly dashed out from behind the couch, picked up the gun and pointed it at Leigh, Ryo saw his action, and didn't say a word, but smiled at Bikky as he slowly passed out, from dizziness and shock. Leigh on the other hand, was furious and confused.

"Bikky, what are you doing!?!?!?" She cried at him, he still held the gun, but his hands were shaking like crazy.

"I never want to live with you, I love Ryo and Dee." He snapped back at her. Leigh's spirit went insane, her own son hated her, she went into deep depression, and great anger.

"Fine!! If you won't live with me, you won't live with anyone!!!!" Leigh shouted while as fast as she could drew up her own gun and pointed at Ryo's head, she was pulling the trigger when…

_Bam._

HAHAHA!!!! I LOVE torturing you!!! I promise to get the final chapter done super soon!! I'm going as fast as I can, even though this chapter may not have been as good as the rest…o well. I'm tired, so goodnight! I also want to THANK YOU for reading!!! It really makes my day! I love you!!!

P.S. I have no idea on the laws of adoption…I just kinda made it up. I don't know if it's a law or not, ha, bubye!!! Thank you!!!!


	5. the end?

I'm glad you guys thought I was evil! This is the final chapter and THANK YOU for reviewing or even reading it. I love you guys! I actually really, really like this story, at first I didn't because I didn't know what to do, but now even I'm intrigued by it, I don't really know what's going to happen next! HA!

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE! I wish I did though. (Leigh is mine.)

Chapter 5 of Losing Bikky

Bikky opened his eyes, but all he saw was white, his eyes were blurry. _Where am I? Am I in heaven? Did I die? _ His thoughts turned to Ryo and Dee, what happened, are they okay? _What if they're gone? Dee got shot, I don't know if Ryo got shot too, is this all my fault?_ Then his eyes made contact with the room, he was in the hospital.

He sat up suddenly and looked around the room, why was he in the hospital? He glanced over to the patient next to him, and noticed something familiar. He had blondish hair, and looked to be almost 30.

"Ryo!" Bikky exclaimed getting out of bed and running to his side, his hands were shaking his dad's chest. _Please be okay, please! _ Bikky stopped shaking him and waited, he looked down at his feet, he felt like crying, he just wanted his family back.

"Bikky?" A whisper crawled into his ear, jerking Bikky into complete happiness; he quickly looked over to see Ryo's eyes open and a smile greeting him. Bikky couldn't control himself as he jumped on his dad to give him a huge hug. Ryo laughed at him, returning the hug to him.

"I'm glad you're okay Bikky, it looked like you fainted, or blacked out." Bikky got off him and looked at him with a confused look.

"I guess I did…wait! How's Dee, and my mom, what happened?" Bikky commanded staring into Ryo's dazed eyes; he also had one more question, one he didn't want to ask.

"Dad, d…did I…shoot mom? All I remember is pointing your gun at her and…it all went black, but I did her a gun shot." Bikky quavered, not wanting to know the answer.

"Bikky…You didn't shoot Leigh, Dee did." Ryo hastened to say, while holding his son's hands. Bikky stared deep into his eyes, little water drops blocked his vision.

"Dee did? But…he was shot, how? Is he okay? Where is he now?" Bikky scrambled all his words together he was so worried, but Ryo put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry; he's going to be okay. He was shot in the very side of his stomach, so it only went through flesh…he awoke from his pain and, that's when he shot her, I'm sorry Bikky." Ryo comforted, not wanting to tell him about Leigh. Bikky backed away from the older man, and sat on his own bed.

"So, mom's dead?" He quietly asked, there was no emotion is the soft textures of his face.

Ryo nodded his head, "Yes, but the doctor told me that she had a horrible mental condition, her anger takes over her body and she won't give trying to get what she wants, not even murder will stop her." Ryo brought forth. Bikky looked like her was going to cry, he was just staring at his feet, avoiding his dad's eyes. Ryo got out of his bed and hugged his son, it was just like the time he first met Bikky. He was asking the boy about his father, when the boy broke down into tears.

"Can we…visit Dee?" Bikky whispered, trying to avoid the situation. Ryo smiled and held his hand as they walked down the hall to room 205. Ryo opened the door to find his lover sleeping, or so it seemed. The two walked over to him and Bikky sat into a chair near his bed. Ryo put his hand on Dee's stomach, but, it wasn't moving.

"What? Dee!" Ryo whispered to himself, and then bent down to his heartbeat, nothing. Ryo suddenly ran to the door and yelled out to the hall.

"Nurse! Dee's not breathing! Someone please!" Bikky got up from his chair and held on to Ryo's shirt.

"O no, no! Ryo! He can't leave!" Bikky wept, running out into the hall following Ryo as a ton of doctors and nurses ran in. They were screaming about something to save his life, the door closed.

"What's going to happen? Did Dee…" Bikky anxiously asked.

"Let's hope not, Dee wouldn't do that to us, all we can do is wait and pray that he's gonna be okay." Ryo told his son. _Dee, you promised that you'd always be by our side! You can't leave us now, I need you, Bikky needs you, we all do. I can't bear to live without you, I love you so much! Bikky loves you so much, he doesn't care that you shot Leigh. Please wake up! _ Ryo couldn't help but have water leak from his eyes as well.

The door opened, Ryo couldn't see the expressions on their face because his eyes had gone blurry, but one nurse came up to him and said those magical words.

"He's going to be okay, it was just a clog from the wound, he said something about, 'I need you too Ryo.'" The nurse excitedly told him, as Ryo almost fainted from happiness. _Thank god. _Ryo and Bikky thanked the nurse and hurried into his room. Bikky automatically hit the man in the head.

"What was that for you brat! I died and came back for you!" Dee debated to the boy. But all Bikky could do was sob as he held the ebony haired man. Dee understood his actions and returned the squeeze. Bikky slowly let go, he backed away and wiped his tears from his stressed eyes. Ryo took this moment to powerfully kiss his partner in both crime, and love. Ryo never wanted to let go, afraid that Dee would be lost forever.

"Baby, I told you I could never die, I'm like a cat." Dee laughed, seeing the people he loved so sad. He slowly sat up and glanced at the stressed out boy. Would Bikky forgive him?

"Bikky, I…I'm sorry about Leigh. I saw her with a gun to Ryo's head, and I thought that, if she could kill Ryo, she could've killed…you…" Dee apologized, but not wanting Bikky to remember the incident. Bikky just walked over to the bed, leaned over and gave Dee a huge hug.

"I'm kind of glad you did Dee. So…thanks." Bikky told him between the hug. Ryo smiled at Dee when his lover had confused eyes, but only to end up hugging Bikky tighter.

Over the next few weeks, Bikky's depression slowed to about non-existent. The family recovered from Leigh's death, and attended the funeral. Slowly, things were going back to normal.

"You brat! You completely messed up my hair! Do you understand how long in the morning it takes me?" Dee yelled at the kid who was now running away with Carol, laughing after rubbing his hand on Dee's perfectly done hair-do. Ryo just laughed at his partner.

"Are you sure you're not the wife? It does take you like…and hour every morning." Ryo ridiculed, straitening out the hair as well.

"Me? The wife? No way, do you remember who does all the cleaning and cooking around here?" Dee grinned back, wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

"I only do it because you don't have a single clean gene in your body." Ryo smirked, he loved teasing the cop.

"Yeah, but I make it up with all my romantic genes, right?" The taller man whispered, planting a tender, but chaste kiss on his lips. Ryo wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you do. I can't believe I almost lost you, I don't know what I'd do." Ryo sighed as he rested on Dee's shoulder.

"You'd survive." He smiled, seeing the shocked reaction on his husbands face.

"No! I'd never live! Bikky and I both need you so much!" Ryo argued, staring into his deep emerald eyes.

"What are we saying! Everything's over now! Let's just enjoy it while it lasts." Dee told him, not even waiting for a reaction to kiss him passionately, Ryo laughed in his mind, feeling overjoyed to have someone as stubborn, hilarious, and romantic in his life,

In the kitchen Carol was delighted to watch the lovebirds be romantic.

"Carol, what the hell are you doing?" Bikky fumed while sitting at the table.

"Shhh! It's so lovely to see them be…so happy. This was such a distressful time for everyone, especially you." The blonde acknowledged, standing up to lean on the back of his chair.

"Ya…well…I'm trying to forget it." He grumbled, trying to ignore the flashbacks in his mind.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bring it up…I…" Carol was about to finish when suddenly Bikky lips were on hers. She was surprised, but loved it just as much as it got more intimate.

That day was the thin line before they'd all forget about what Leigh had tried to do and the stress, fear, and how she made Bikky feel broken. Now it was over, finally, they could all live in peace.

But it was just the beginning, Bikky disappeared the next morning.

Tricked You! HA! Sorry this was so short too! I WAS going to end it this chapter, but I really don't. First of all, the laws of adoption are probably wrong but I don't really care because…I guess I'm lazy to look them up. Second, everyone was kinda out of character, and let's just say that the chief wasn't normal because he's delusional. (Lol) Thank you for reading this far! I deeply appreciate it! I'll try to write quickly!


	6. As a Family

Okay, I AM SO MAD AT MYSELF! I wrote about 4 pages for this chapter, and I thought it would be a good one…till I DID EVERYTHING WRONG!

1) I made it so they had a funeral last chapter so how could Leigh come back to life as I planned?  
2) I was making Leigh live in a mansion, but how is that possible when she lives in an apartment? UGGG!

So I am re-writing this chapter now and that's why it took so long. Thank you everyone for being patient with me!

Thank you also to Kitty in the Box for being honest about the chief and adoption issues…ha. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE!(Except Leigh -)

Chapter 6 of Losing Bikky

Everybody went frantic. Bikky was gone from them. Why is this happening? Who could've taken him from their grasp? Nobody could have been more scared than Ryo, he and Dee had called everywhere to set up search parties and currently, Dee was calling the hospital. Only one suspect could be named for taking their son, and she was dead, or so…they thought. Ryo waited for his partner to come back with news as he lay in bed. All he could think of was where his son could be.  
"Ryo! She's not dead!" Dee called from the other room; there was a certain anger in his voice as he said good-bye to the doctor. Ryo shot his head up in fear. Not dead? Oh my god… Leigh had taken Bikky. Dee walked into the room, he immediately noticed the sadness in the room, but more of the anger built up inside Ryo. He didn't say a word as he sat down next to his love.  
Ryo didn't have the voice to speak either. He got up and glanced out the window; the fragile snow fell to the ground, as if their lives were over, Ryo felt like falling too.

After searching through files for what seemed like hours when it was only minutes, Ryo had succeeded in finding where Leigh's apartment was. Being a detective had its most certain advantages.  
"Here's some coffee, Ryo." Dee weakly smiled when he walked into the room holding two cups of built up caffeine.  
"No thanks Dee, I've just found where Leigh lives." Ryo mumbled, he didn't feel like anything at 5:00 in the morning. Dee almost dropped the coffee to run over to his partner.  
"You found her? YES! She must be there with Bikky! Why do you sound like this is a bad thing?" Dee asked while rubbing his love's back.  
Ryo didn't reply, but merely looked up at Dee with a small smile. The taller detective set the cups down on the desk and gave his love the biggest smile he could muster. Ryo laughed and stood up to stare into those deep emerald eyes he loved so much.  
"I'm just so happy, Dee." Ryo whispered, caressing Dee's cheek, gently pulling him into a kiss. De's arms wrapped around the blonde's back pulling him close as their kiss became passionate, as happiness swarmed through them. Silently Ryo pulled away to give a huge smile.  
"Let's go bring him back, Dee."

A boy with golden blonde hair and dark skin opened his tired eyes. The room around him was full of boxes and chipped wallpaper, it felt like déjà vu. This room looked so familiar, but why was he here?  
"Wait…I know this place…" Bikky whispered to himself as he slowly got out of the bed and looked around.  
"Oh no…this is Mom's apartment!" His eyes went wide as fear overcame him.  
"But…didn't Mom die? Dee shot her…" Bikky spoke softly as he looked out the rusted window.  
"Yes, my baby, Dee did shoot me." A woman's voice rang through the room as Bikky quickly spun around with his eyes wide.  
"Mom…how…" He started…but to be interrupted.  
"I faked a funeral; I paid some people to pretend that I died, so I could get those queers off my back. And now I have you, we can be a happy family now." Leigh smiled as she walked toward him and held out her arms, expecting a hug.  
"Mom…I love you and all, but I want to go back to Ryo and Dee. You're not…yourself." He stated sadly as he took a step back. "You have anger issues, and…you're just…!"  
"Bikky, all I want is you back; I've missed you so much…" Leigh's voice escaped a sob as she fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Bikky couldn't stand to her like this, or in fact, anyone like this, it made him feel guilty, and terribly sad. His mom wasn't like she used to be when they were a family, even though a dysfunctional one at that, she was always happy and never ever let things get her down, even through his father's abuse. Bikky remembered his mom as an idol, but… now, all she is…is someone who's sick, someone who shouldn't be out in the world. Leigh was dangerous, and her emotions took over her soul, she could really hurt Bikky if she didn't know what she was doing.  
The boy walked over to his mom and wrapped his arms around her, right now all her could do was be with her, she would be taken away anyway for her psychological problems, and for shooting Dee, all he had to do was wait, wait for an ending to this horrible story.  
For minutes they stayed like that, in a powerful embrace. Bikky had always wondered where his mom had gone to, and now being with her was hard, he'd always wondered if he would ever hug his mom again. He also felt very sad that Leigh would leave again, but this Leigh wasn't the Leigh she was years ago. Bikky sighed as Leigh's sobs started to slow down as she held onto him.

"Mom, please don't cry, it's going to be okay, just…please don't cry." Bikky whispered as the older woman slowly lied down on the floor and pulled her son down with her. She held onto him and silently cried into his shoulder. The teenager just held onto her just as fiercely, he closed his eyes, he didn't exactly know what to do, except comfort her, be with her for as long as they had.

The detectives stood at the door of the apartment, Leigh's door. Bikky was just beyond this door, he could see him again and take him back. But in a sense, Ryo felt awful doing this, Leigh had just wanted her son back, but shooting an officer and kidnapping was against the law, he had to do this. Leigh was also mentally unstable, who knows what she could do. A woman like her didn't need jail, or torture, but just some help. Dee's hands went to his partner's shoulders, for they had been thinking the same thing.

"Dee, this seems so wrong, I can't do this." The golden blonde whispered as his partner turned him around to kiss his cheek.

"I know, but she had gone against the law, let's have a couple of back-up boys arrest her, and we can get Bikky. You're too sweet you know." Dee mentioned a light smile on his face. Ryo nodded as Dee ordered into the walkie talkie for a couple of men to come up. Once they came, Ryo tested the door handle, and to his surprise to find it open.

They slowly came inside, and didn't make a sound. The two partners searched through one part of the house and the back up searched the other part, neither had seen Bikky or Leigh. With guns drawn, they all came to one door that was closed. Ryo took hold of the handle and opened it slowly and quietly.

"Leigh-" Dee suddenly stopped with shock on his face, two bodies were on the floor in a deep embrace, Bikky and Leigh. They appeared to be asleep, and Leigh looked like she had been in distress, her eyes puffy and red. Only Dee and Ryo proceeded into the solemn room, the blonde bent down and gently touched Bikky's shoulder and immediately his eyes opened and his eyes looked quickly to the older man, they both smiled in relief. Bikky looked trapped and his dad chuckled as he helped his son out of the woman's hug.

"Oh, Bikky, I'm so glad you're safe." Ryo whispered as he pulled the boy into his arms, Dee put a hand into his hair and whispered a "me too."

The other men woke Leigh and handcuffed her, telling her of her wronged deeds. Leigh immediately started to cry again.

"No, no no no! Don't take me away from him! Bikky!" Leigh screamed as they pulled her to her feet and towards the door. She put up a struggle and thrashed about screaming as much as she could.

"BIKKY! NOO!" She sobbed as the men pushed her away. Bikky still held onto Ryo as he couldn't see her face anymore, but he could still hear her, her words ringing in his mind, not ever leaving. Slowly he choked a sob that he tried so hard to keep in as he buried his face into Ryo's chest. The man held him close and stroked his back. For what seemed like the thousandth time, Bikky's mom was taken from him.

Last time Bikky had been so depressed, it didn't last long. But now Bikky couldn't find a reason to smile, he felt guilty, as if it was his fault Leigh was arrested. He knew that Leigh had shot Dee, had threatened both of his Dads' lives, she had also kidnapped him, but it was all because she wanted him back. And he didn't want to go with her, he didn't want his life to change from what it was, he loved living with Ryo and Dee more than anything. He just hated seeing her face; the fear in her eyes of never seeing him again, the way she just sobbed broke his heart into a million pieces. Her face when she yelled for him remained in his soul, and how he didn't go to her made him cry. _I must be cruel and sick to do this to my own mother._

Ryo noticed his son's depression, he would barely eat at all and would stay locked up in his room. Leigh had made a major impact on all of their lives, Ryo just didn't know what to do to cheer him up, even Dee tried, pulling jokes that surely would have made Bikky laugh, but all they got was a frown. Dee walked into the bedroom where he saw his love sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He sighed as he sat down next to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Bikky's strong Ryo, he'll pull through." He said calmly.

"But what if doesn't Dee, what if he can't? I don't know what to do anymore!" Ryo responded, holding tightly onto the younger man.

"Love, when you're depressed, what cheers you up? What can make you forget about everything?" Dee asked warmly, looking into those dark eyes. Ryo didn't say anything for a few moments, but only looked up at Dee in his emerald eyes, and lightly kissed him.

"You." He whispered, Dee smiled.

"Then who does Bikky love?" The dark haired man asked, raising his eyebrows, Ryo finally got the picture and wide eyes responded, "Carol! I'll go call her right now!" Ryo quickly ran up to the door, but paused.

"You're good at this koi."

Ryo went straight to the phone and dialed Carol's cell number, once he heard her happy voice he asked her to come over, she immediately replied 'sure', after saying their goodbyes, the man felt suddenly happier, Carol could always bring a family back together. After about 5 minutes the broken door bell rang, this time it sounded like it was a cow, and both Ryo and Dee jumped up to greet the smiling girl.

"Hiya! What's up?" She asked, but her smile faded as the couple looked at each other, and she knew what it was. "Biks, right?" The couple nodded, as she looked towards his bedroom door, she looked back to Ryo.

"He's still super depressed? And you think I can help?" She looked sad and frustrated; Ryo put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, parents sometimes can't fix this kind of thing, but best friends are the best medicine, as far as I know, the ones they love are better. I know you can get Bikky back to his normal self, and only you." He comforted, Carol took a deep breathe and put on a smile, she hugged the man and pulled him down to kiss his cheek in thanks.

"Well I'll try my best, and if he doesn't come out of that funk I'll have to force it out of him." She turned and walked briskly to the silent door, knocked, and heard no answer. She wondered for a second, but then let herself in. His room was a mess, clothes everywhere, cups scattered on the floor and it was so dark. Bikky was lying on his bed apparently with his headphones on and rock music blasting. Carol picked up some cups and threw them in the garbage, and then turned on the light. Bikky sat up and looked at Carol with surprise, groaned and put his head back into his pillow. The older girl sat on the bead and stroked her best friend's back.

"Bikky, talk to me, you have to get out of this depression." She said while turning off the music and taking it out of his ears so he could hear her.

"I don't want to talk, leave me alone Carol." He grumbled.

"No, I will not Bikky, sit up." She directed, grabbing his arms and pulling him up and into her arms, she embraced him from the behind. Bikky's back was to her chest and he could feel her heartbeat, it comforted him.

"Bikky, it's not your fault, whatever you think it is, it isn't." He tried to get out of her grasp, but she only held him tighter.

"Carol, its all my fault, she called out for me, she needed me, but I didn't go to her, I didn't…" He broke down into tears, the wetness climbing onto her arms.

"Baby, your wrong, Leigh had tried to kill Dee and Ryo, she wasn't who she normally was, she's has psychological problems, Leigh wasn't your mom anymore." Carol whispered.

"No, all she wanted was me back, that's all." He murmured, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Well yes, but she was a lonely person, she just wanted someone to be with her, whether it would be a stranger or her son, she was someone who just needed help and comfort, she wouldn't be able to support you if you went with her, her emotions take over, Bikky, I read a book about this, in time, she would forget who you are." Bikky quickly turned to face her with shock on his face.

"What? She was going to forget me?" Carol nodded which caused Bikky just to sob more, for once in his life he cried his entire heart out, everything he had cooped up, not just from Leigh either, his whole life. He cried for his real dad, he cried for when he saw Leigh' suicide note, for he was the first to find it. He cried for when he heard his dad's abuse on his mom, the screams that rang through the house, and the tears that fell went for his fathers now, Ryo and Dee, when he thought he lost them both. Carol held a kiss in his hair as he buried his face in her chest, arms wrapped around her very tightly. She pulled him down so they lied in his bed, Carol wondering how he kept this all in, how he managed not to cry everyday, he was so tough, but just a boy.

Soon after Bikky's cries died down, the girl noticed that he fell asleep, she smiled and carefully got out of the bed and towards the door, and she turned to look at him one last time. His face held so much innocence, it held the pureness a boy should have, and she loved him for it, she loved everything about him. She knew the sadness in the boy's heart wouldn't diminish, for it doesn't ever for anyone including herself, but she knew he'd put it aside and live the life he was meant to live, the life he loved to live. Carol blew a kiss towards Bikky and gingerly left the room.

Her first thought was to find Ryo and Dee and let them know what happened, she looked through the living room first and saw no sigh of them, so she checked the kitchen and sighed, she want to have to look in their bedroom for them. She chuckled silently to herself.

The couple was at the table drinking what appeared to be green tea, Ryo of course sitting in the dark haired man's lap. Carol fought with all her strength not to let her laughter slip, but a chuckle intruded the silence. Naturally Ryo blushed incredibly and jumped from Dee to give the girl a hug. Dee just smiled and waited for the girl's report.

"He's going to be okay" Carol grinned, and continued, "all he needed to do was cry, and he didn't just cry, he sobbed. I'm so worried because he kept it all bottled in."

"Thank you Carol, did you say anything about Leigh's condition?" Ryo said while leading the girl to a chair, while sitting down in one himself.

"Yes, I told him everything, he deserved to know." The girl quietly said, the thread in her shirt appealed very interesting.

"But I take it that he didn't just cry about Leigh, there was more to it wasn't there?" Dee stated, he could be very bright if he wanted to be. Carol looked up at him and bit her lip.

"You're smart aren't you Dee, yes," She paused to look at her feet, "he bottled up whatever made him sad in his heart, and I guess his heart couldn't take anymore. But everything will be okay now, I'm sure of it." Carol put on a sweet smile to comfort the two guys. Ryo was relived that their family could be an actual family now; nothing was in their way anymore. His mood was happier than ever, and he felt like celebrating.

"Well princess, thank you, I don't know what we would have done without you, I've tried to talk to him but he just shuts me out, you've brought us back together again Carol, what can we do thank you?" Ryo grinned, Dee did too, he loved these moments where everyone could be happy, he wouldn't admit it, but he loved his family more than anything. He gently put a hand on his love's hand, which had been on the chair. Ryo locked fingers with Dee and smiled.

"Ryo you owe me nothing, I would have done this anyway by tomorrow if he was still cooped up, your family." She answered, but smiled as she looked towards the picture of them all in the park hanging on the wall. "But, since you asked, maybe we could all go out to dinner tonight." She laughed, her crisp eyes sparkled.

Later that evening Bikky was back to normal, just as Carol predicted. He and Dee had their daily fight and dinner had ended up in catastrophe, and Ryo had never been happier. They had been thrown out of the restraunt and decided to walk to the park. It was late out and the stars shown brightly through the dark abyss. Bikky and Carol had gone another path as the couple, giving each other their own privacy. Ryo looked over the grassy field to see the boy giving a kiss to the girl, a smile reached his face.

"What are you all smiley about?" Dee asked, his mossy eyes dancing.

"Bikky's just so happy now, it makes me happy as well." He looked over to the man, his arm wrapped around Dee's waist as they sat in the grass.

"Really? Are you sure you aren't giddy because you have an incredibly sexy man right next to you?" Dee suggested as Ryo began to laugh.

"Well, that too, because you're my incredibly sexy man." Ryo smiled as the two began to kiss, and he knew that they could be a family, for now and forever.

Holy potatoes that was awful, nothing made sense and it was just plain horrible. And I just didn't know what to do with Leigh, and I made it up that she would forget Bikky, that's not a real sickness or whatever, so please don't get mad. –dies- And I tried to make this long, but it wasn't, so I'm REALLY sorry. And I thank you readers that have made it this long, and thank you for tolerating the wait, I just got so stuck. Anyway, thank you and I'm sorry!

Oh! The original plan for the last chapter was for Leigh to hold some big party and Ryo and Dee had to go asundercover as strippers, haha, but it didn't seem appropriate for the story, and it just didn't make sense. .


End file.
